Electronic Kissesand Misses
by Eryn Goldbergg
Summary: It only takes one click to make the best of your love life. And only one click to ruin it.


**December 22, 2009**

**8:56 p.m.**

**Macy's Room**

Sighing, Macy wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and scooted closer to her iMac. IMing during winter break was her current obsession, and it was super fun. Especially with the new app on her iPhone called iChat.

No matter how cliché it was to find love over Christmas break, Macy secretly crossed her manicured fingers that somehow, Nick Lucas would suddenly wake up from his beauty sleep(not like he needed it), and come to the conclusion that the only one for him was her. And then he would love her insanely. And she would most definitely return the favor.

The broken heater made a sputtering attempt to come to life, but failed. Macy, feeling slightly sorry for the weak heating system, threw on a pair of extra socks.

She logged in to her account and watched slowly as the desktop loaded. A picture of a walrus showed up on the screen. A simple coverup.

In her mind, it was of Nick.

Clicking haphazardly, she somehow got her stuck mouse to log into Chat Room B of iChat.

_sports_luver54 has logged into iChat at 8:58 p.m._

_STELLArxoxo:) has invited sports_luver54 into the chat._

_sports_luver54 has joined the chat._

_**sports_luver54: Hey, Stella…and random friend…whose name I don't know**_

_**STELLArxoxo:) : it's nick, Macy**_

Macy clutched at her throat, suddenly forgetting how to breathe. Nick Lucas on iChat, IMming her? In through the nose…out through the mouth. Her heart rate slowed and she focused her attention on the task at hand.

Not fainting.

_**sports_luver54: Hey Nick :)**_

_Smiley face for added cuteness(and a hint of flirtation if you squint), _Macy thought to herself.

_**ElvisXxCostelloxXFan432: Hey Macy :)**_

Macy smiled; she was relieved. A returned smiley face.

What to type…what to type…..before she could control them, her fingers flew to the keyboard and typed the most random thing she could think off.

_**sports_luver54: Koalas.**_

_**ElvisXxCostelloxXFan432: Um…ok. **_

_**STELLArxoxo:) : Macy, chill… we're just regular people, IMing 2gether. Nick is no better than any low life hobo that sleeps in the gutter. Rite, nick?**_

_**ElvisXxCostelloxXFan432: …rite. :/**_

_**sports_luver54: lol**_

_otterz_4EVA_98 has logged into AIM at 9:09 p.m. _

_ElvisXxCostelloxXFan432 has invited otterz_4EVA_98 into the chat at 9:10 p.m._

_OMG, I bet it's Kevin, _Macy chuckled at her cleverness. What were the odds that Nick would have someone on his buddy list that—her breath caught in her throat and she took a sip of Diet Coke to bring herself back to life. Kevin? If Kevin joined the chat, Joe was soon to follow, and they would definitely catch on to her flirtatious smiley faces. And then they would know.

And that would just ruin everything.

Quickly, her slender fingers found the keys. She started to type something, but stopped and rested her round chin on her knuckles, deciding to wait for Kevin's greeting. It was sure to be a funny one.

_otterz_4EVA_98 has joined the chat at 9:12 p.m._

_**otterz_4EVA_98: HEY! ALOHA! KONICHIWA! HOLA! GUTEN TAG!**_

_**ElvisXxCostelloxXFan432:…wow, Kevin. **_

_**otterz_4EVA_98: Wazzup, my brotha? :)**_

_**sports_luver54: lol**_

Macy could have smacked herself with the heel of her gymnastics-callused hand. Lol? Was that really all she could come up. Three A pluses and one teensy B in English, and _lol _was the only thing she could think of to reply to Kevin's comment? Pathetic. She should have just kept her hands off the keys.

_**STELLArxoxo:) : lol, Kevin**_

Macy sighed with relief. So she wasn't the only one who found Kevin funny. Good. That calmed her a little.

_**otterz_4EVA_98: McMisa, is that u? HEY HEY HEY!**_

_**sports_luver54: yeah, it's me. Hey, Kevin!!! :) :) :)**_

_**otterz_4EVA_98: Hey, McMisa! Wat up with the extremely unnecessary use of excess smiley faces?**_

_Caught in the act, _Macy panicked. Kevin was one step closer to figuring out what this whole smiley face thing was about. Then she would have to admit it. She would have to say the one thing she'd been afraid to say since the moment she and Nick first met.

She was in love with Nick Lucas.

_**ElvisXxCostelloxXFan432: This is why ur rarely found on my buddy list, Kev…**_

Regardless of her brain's attempts to stop her, Macy swooned. Only Nick could make an insult sound so romantic.

God, she sounded straight out of a cheesy Disney movie.

_**otterz_4EVA_98: Oh, pshaw. U kno u love me. Hey Stellz, when r the new StellaVator outfits gonna be ready? **_

_**STELLArxoxo:) : As soon as Nick tells me WHICH COLOR LOOKS BETTER ON HIS SKIN TONE!! :|**_

_**otterz_4EVA_98: c'mon, nick. tell her! i wanna see my new scarves!!**_

_**ElvisXxCostelloxXFan432: I would love 2, but idk! **_

_**otterz_4EVA_98: Just go w/ red, Stella. U can't go wrong with red.**_

_**STELLArxoxo:) : Hmm….good choice Kev. :) G2G sew! :)**_

_STELLArxoxo:) has logged out of AIM at 9:38 p.m._

_**ElvisXxCostelloxXFan432: Um…why r we still on here when we could talk face 2 face, Kev?**_

Macy's lips dipped into a frown. Just because she hadn't said anything in a while didn't mean that she wasn't there. Was she really that invisible?

Macy tried to reply cheerfully.

_**sports_luver54: b/c i'm here! :)**_

Oh, God. Another smiley face.

_**otterz_4EVA_98: O. yeah.**_

_**ElvisXxCostelloxXFan432: Kevin!**_

_**otterz_4EVA_98: sry, Mace. Didn't mean for it 2 sound like I was disappointed u were there.**_

_If only Nick had said that, _Macy said wistfully, _that would have made my week._

_**sports_luver54: Its ok :) :) I didn't take it that way at all :)**_

_XxDJDanjaxX has logged in to AIM at 9:45 p.m._

_otterz_4EVA_98 has invited XxDJDanjaxX to the chat at 9:45 p.m._

_XxDJDanjaxX has joined the chat at 9:46 p.m._

_**XxDJDanjaxX: Yo, dudes! And…dudette? Yeah, watevs. Video Chat on Gmail, like, NOW! Evry1's invited!!!**_

Video chat? Like she'd actually get to see Nick's face?

Wait…video chat. Like he'd actually get to see her face.

A hair fluff was certainly needed.

_**sports_luver54: Cool :) I'll b there! **_

_**otterz_4EVA_98: Count me in! Even though we're all(except 4 Macy) sitting in a circle, now, typing :\**_

_**XxDJDanjaxX: Sweet! C'mon, Nick, join us. Travel 2 the DARK SIDE. WE HAVE COOKIES.**_

_**ElvisXxCostelloxXFan432: …ok, fine. I'll join. :)**_

_**XxDJDanjaxX: YES!!!!**_

_sports_luver54 has logged out of AIM at 9:50 p.m._

_ElvisXxCostelloxXFan432 has logged out of AIM at 9:50 p.m._

_XxDJDanjaxX has logged out of AIM at 9:51 p.m._

_otterz_4EVA_98 has logged out of AIM at 9:52 p.m._

Macy combed through her hair with her fingers, amber eyes darting across the computer screen. She used her left hand to navigate the mouse into the toolbar.

Everyone was online.

Macy smiled to herself. Maybe tonight would be the night.

The night when he'd realize that he loved her.


End file.
